


Potter's Super Date

by aspiringauthorintraining



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauder - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, maybe angst who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringauthorintraining/pseuds/aspiringauthorintraining
Relationships: James Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“Go on a date with me, (Y/N).”

(Y/N) choked on her bread mid-chew, struggling to breathe, as the boy in front of her panicked.

“Water! She needs water!” He shouted dramatically, to no one in particular. She couldn’t decide if he was deliberately ignoring the water pitcher right in front of him.

Others at their table paused their dining, watching the scene unfold.

“Ak-!” She sputtered, finally reaching for her glass filled with pumpkin juice. With a long gulp, she successfully forced her food down with the drink. “James Fleamont Potter! You do not scare someone while they have food in their mouth!”

“Sorry, love.” James apologized, although not very sincerely, from the smirk on his face. “I didn’t think asking you out on a date would make you choke yourself to death. A simple no would’ve sufficed.”

His teasing was met with a biscuit thrown at his face- which he quickly caught before it hit his nose, much to (Y/N)’s dismay. She was tempted to throw another one, but she knew he would catch it regardless, thanks to his quidditch reflexes.

“What on bloody earth made you think I would go on a date with you, Prongs?”

James smiled, making his friend furrow her brows in confusion.

“Because, Moony thinks Lily will finally say yes, the next time I ask her out!” He exclaimed, gesturing with his hands animatedly in the air.

“Great. So ask her out then, doofus.”

“I can’t. Not yet at least. Not before I think of the most romantic, best date ever, that will make her want to become Mrs. James Potter by the end of it.” James replied, like it was the most obvious answer in the world. “And that’s where you come in. You can be my guinea pig.”

“Hmm, let me think…” She saw James’ eye light up in anticipation. “No.”

“Come on, love! You just need to go on the planned date with me and tell me what I should fix.”

“While I would love to tell you what you need to fix about yourself,” she grabbed his hand in a comforting gesture, “-which is a lot, I’m going to have to pass.” She patted his hand with a sad smile, ignoring his offended expression and returning to her plate of food.

“Come on, (Y/N). It’s not like you’ve got anything better to do this weekend.”

“You do know I have other friends than you and the rest of your group?”

“Don’t you mean our group?”

“Not this weekend I don’t.”

He took away her plate of food, just as she was about to grab another forkful.

“C'mon.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Not even for your best friend?”

“No.”

“Fine! If you help me, I’ll do your Potions homework for a week.”

“No.”

“A month!”

“No.”

“A year!!”

(Y/N) scoffed at his offer. “Please, you and I both know you don’t even do you own homework.”

“Ugh! You’re so frustrating, (Y/N)!”

“Good. Now leave me alone,” she responded, grabbing back her plate.

Thankfully, she was saved from a response by Sirius, who decided to sit down and distract him with talks of another prank.

And with a biscuit in hand, she quickly fled the scene before James could notice, and proceeded to avoid him for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/N) had successfully held out for two days, avoiding the head boy anywhere and everywhere. Which turned out to be a challenging feat, considering they shared the same common room. 

When James had found out they would be the Head Boy and Head Girl, he was ecstatic. Especially, since it meant the Marauders would practically get away with anything now. But if she had known this was what was going to happen, she would’ve declined Dumbledore’s offer of Head Girl in a heartbeat. Maybe then, the position would have gone to Lily after she rejected it, and James would not be chasing her around the castle, currently.

Not to mention, her most trusted companion wouldn’t be betraying her right about now.

“Please just say yes, (Y/N).” Remus pleaded, clutching his hair in frustration. “He won’t stop whining. And he’s soon going to find us here, and get us kicked out like he did yesterday.”

“Remus, not you too!”

“Sorry, I can’t handle it anymore!” He grasped his hands together, begging. “Please, end our misery.”

She grumbled, unhappy that her only comrade was betraying her. She undoubtedly knew Sirius was going to side with James, but hoped her best friend would be on her side. 

It was then she saw the library doors slam open from afar, revealing, the one and only, James Potter.

“Speaking of misery.” she rolled her eyes.

“(Y/N)! You can’t avoid me forever! I know where you live.” He called out from the entrance, scanning the room with his eyes.

“I knew it was a mistake befriending him.” She whispered, quickly hiding under the table. “This is all your fault!” she accused Remus. “Give him a chance, he’s a good and loyal mate, you said,” mocking Remus’ voice. “He’s a bloody pain in my arse, that’s what he is.”

Remus shrugged his shoulders in defeat. “Trust me, I regret it as much as you do right now.”

She was about to argue who was regretting it more, when she was stopped by the sound of footsteps nearing their table.

“Moony, where is she?”

“She’s right und-OW!” He yelped in pain from the sharp pinch on his leg. “I mean…she just left a couple minutes ago.”

“Really? Then why are her things still on the table?”

(Y/N) held her breath and closed her eyes, hoping Remus could come up with a good enough excuse.

But she should have known- Remus was never a good liar. 

“Umm, because she…”

She didn’t hear anything after that. 

Thinking he just walked away, she opened her eyes to come face to face with James.

“Bloody hell!” She screamed, surprised at their sudden close proximity.

James smirked at her reaction before grabbing her from underneath the table. 

She huffed in frustration, glaring at both boys. “I rue the day we ever met.”

“C’mon love. Meeting me was and is the pinnacle of your life.”

She rolled her eyes at his narcissism. “And you wonder why Lily has never given you the time of day.” 

“Ah, but she will once I take her on the super date, that you will help me with.”

Noticing he had let go of her hand, she eyed the closest exit out of the library. 

“Listen, while I would love to, but I have to go to the loo. Really urgent business, had a big breakfast.” she said, trying to make a run for it. 

Remus would grab her things for her. Getting out was the most important thing on her mind. 

She had successfully reached the doors, opening them and hightailing it to the bathroom. Surely, he wouldn’t follow her in there. 

But she made a mistake to look back at the last minute.

James was right behind her, causing her to panic and lose her footing. She quickly reached out, trying to grab onto something. 

James ended up being that something. 

Not having enough time to stop, James barreled into her and went right down with her.

“Oof!” she groaned, the air squeezed out from her lungs as James landed on top of her. 

Her eyes widened at their closeness, while James responded with a smug grin.

“Love, if you wanted me on top of you, all you had to do was ask.”

Her cheeks burned as she could feel all the places they were touching. 

She sputtered, before pushing him off of her and brushing away the dust on her back as she stood up.

She thought she saw a hint of pink on his cheeks from the corner of her eye, but decided not to think much of it. It was probably from all the running.

But before she could do anything else, she felt herself being tugged up and thrown over James’ shoulder. Thank Merlin she was wearing her black robes, or else everyone in the halls would have gotten a free show.

“Prongs, put me down!”

“Not a chance, love. I’m not going to let you run away again. Frankly, I’m a little tired from chasing you around everywhere.”

“What are you going to do, then? Tie me up?”

“Ooh, kinky.” He responded with a laugh. “I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing.”

“Why is it, you always turn everything I say into something sexual?” She did the only thing she could in her position and started pinching his back, which didn’t seem to falter him at all.

“I’ll stop if you agree to my trial date.” 

“Never.”

“Then, I guess you’ll be sleeping with me tonight.”

“W-what?!” she yelled.

“I’m not letting you out of my sight. That includes at night as well. Unless, you wanna change your mind?”

She wasn’t going to let him win. This was what he wanted. No, she would make him back down, first. That way he would learn not to mess with her the next time she said no to one of his stupid, idiotic ideas.

“Fine, then I guess we’re sleeping together tonight.” she said nonchalantly, but thankful that he couldn’t see her increasingly blushing face.

“Yeah we are- what?” 

“What’s wrong James?” she smirked, realizing he hadn’t expected her to go along with his threat.

“Um, nothing. Nothing at all.” His voice going up an octave. “A-are you sure you don’t want to change your mind?”

“Nope. Why, is something wrong?” She asked, innocently, while trailing a finger down his spine. He shivered at her touch.

“Uh, nothing wrong at all. I’m just- uh, could you please stop doing that?” he asked, as she continued following the line of his back with her finger.

He then lifted her off his shoulder and onto the ground, as they reached the door to his room.

“Get used to it James. I get very handsy when I sleep.” She whispered in his ears, playing into the silence of their common room.

Thank Rowena they had their own common room as heads of the school, or she probably wouldn’t have had the confidence to play along.

“I hope you have a long shirt for me to wear. I don’t like wearing pants when I sleep.” she winked, before taking the liberty to open his door and enter inside.

As he stared at her back with wide, disbelieving eyes, James wasn’t sure if it was fear or arousal he was feeling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part two! Idk where this story is going but I’m liking it so far lol. I wasn’t planning to update this early, but I wanted y’all to have something to read while quarantined. Hope everyone is doing okay, and please stay safe! Also don’t be racist!
> 
> Safe readings! :)

**Author's Note:**

> *Title inspired by HIMYM. Comment if you got the reference and if you want another part! ;)


End file.
